Little Emerald
by Jasper's Waifu
Summary: Jasper is back and she takes the gems on the ship. She found Peridot and the gems have a little gem with them. Jasper finds out something's about this emerald. Protective Garnet, Spanking of children, Protective Jasper/Peridot. Yellow diamond is in this.
1. Chapter 1

Kate was walking with Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst and Steven. Kate held Garnet's hand as they walked on the beach.

" Careful Kate." Pearl said as Kate was near the water and giggled

" Garnet why is the water blue?" Kate asked as Garnet picked her up and looked at the five year old

" I don't know little one." Garnet said with a smile and then the water begin shaking

Pearl got Steven and Amethyst got Kate from Garnet. Kate watched in fear as a woman came from the water and sneered at Garnet.

" Jasper!" Pearl said shocked and Amethyst held Kate protectively

" Lapis!" Steven said as Jasper threw Lapis on the ground and Jasper grinned

" Look Rose at your little friend." Jasper grinned as Kate looked at her and she clanged to Amethyst

Then Jasper attacked she got Garnet with her Gem disabler and then Kate fainted. When Kate woke up they were on a ship.

" Peridot good thing we found you." Jasper said near Kate's cell and Kate looked at her

" Oh you got a little gem?" Peridot said looking at Kate and Kate shook in fear

Jasper opened the cell Kate backed up and she started to cry.

" Momma!" Kate cried as they heard pounding and she saw Garnet across from her

" Leave her alone!" Garnet said angry and Pearl looked at her

" It's ok sweetie were right here." Pearl said as Kate sniffed and Amethyst looked angry

" You lay one finger on my sister I swear I'll hurt you!" Amethyst said as Steven looked at her and Jasper laughed

" How can this little emerald be your." Jasper said trailing off as she looked closely at the gem and Kate looked scared

" Jasper your scareing her." Peridot said as Jasper lifted Kate up and her facial expression changed


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper took Kate to the front of the ship and called Yellow Diamond.

" Yellow Diamond we have a young Emerald Gem on broad of our ship." Jasper reported as Yellow Diamond grinned and Peridot watched the young gem's eyes widen in fear

" A emerald we haven't had an emerald gem since the kindergarten produced the last one Jasper, I want to see this little one." Yellow Diamond said as Peridot pushed Kate near the screen and Yellow Diamond looked at her

Kate didn't move or speak she was to afraid. She never seen space Pearl talked about it and Garnet wanted nothing to do with it.

" Jasper I want to talk to you without the emerald hearing us." Yellow Diamond ordered as Peridot grabbed her wrist and Kate didn't look back

Peridot put her back in her cell and returned to were Jasper was.

" Jasper she's your sister now she shouldn't be raised by thoses traitor gems." Yellow Diamond said as Jasper looked shocked and Peridot looked at there leader

" Yes Yellow Diamond" Jasper said as Peridot went to Kate's cell and she was crying

Peridot opened the cell and picked her up.

" PUT HER DOWN!" Garnet yelled as Kate looked at her and Amethyst looked at her

" Mama." Kate looked at Garnet and reached out to the cell

Peridot carried her away Kate cried and Garnet hit the wall.

" Bring back my baby!" Garnet yelled as Pearl and Amethyst cried

Peridot put Kate down Jasper looked at her. Kate shook in fear and Jasper raised an eyebrow

" I want Garnet." Kate cried as Jasper sneered and lifted her up by her dress

" She's a traitor to the home world your not going to be friends with her!" Jasper said as Peridot watched and Kate spat in her face

" She's my Friend, now let me go!" Kate said as she punched her in the face and ran

Peridot ran toward Jasper to see if she was alright and Jasper got up to chase after Kate. Kate made it to the cell that held Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst and Steven.

" Mama!" Kate said as Garnet smiled and couched near the cell

Steven opened it and let her in. Kate ran to Garnet and hugged her tight. Garnet kissed her head and ran her finger's though her hair.

" My baby, am here it's alright am here." Garnet said kissing her head and Pearl, Steven and Amethyst joined the hug

Kate looked at Pearl and kissed her cheek along with Garnet, Amethyst and Steven. Jasper made it with Peridot they saw the gems asleep.

Garnet had her arms wrapped around Kate protectively. Jasper opened the cell and got Kate from Garnet's arms without waking her or Kate.

Jasper carried Kate as Peridot closed the cell she brought Kate to a room and they locked it.

" When she awakes she will be punished for spiting in my face and punching me.

Peridot waited for her to wake up. They arrived at homeworld Steven woke up along with Pearl, Amethyst, Lapis and Garnet.

" Kate?" Amethyst said as she looked round and noticed Garnet crying

" Jasper." Pearl said as Garnet hit the wall and Steven looked down with tears steaming down his face

Kate woke up and she saw Peridot there near the bed. Kate slowly slipped out of bed and then she was grabbed by Peridot glaring at her.

Jasper walked in to see Kate and Peridot glaring at each other.

"Let me go." Kate said as Peridot picked her up and carried her to Jasper

" Not on your life kid, your going to be punished for spitting and punching me these traitors will pay for what they did." Jasper said with a sneer and Kate's eyes grew wide

" Don't hurt them." Kate said as Peridot carried her and then other gems got Lapis, Steven, Amethyst, Pearl and Garnet

Yellow Diamond looked at the five as the gems forced them on there knees and Kate tried to escape Periodt's arms.

" Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Lapis and Steven you all have been declared traitors to the Homeworld you will be reformed in our ways rather you like it or not." Yellow Diamond said as Kate punched Peridot and ran to Garnet, Pearl, Steven and Amethyst

" Please don't do anything to them." Kate said as Yellow Diamond looked at Jasper and Jasper marched over to Kate

" This is how you raise an Emerald, Jasper take her away." Yellow Diamond said as Jasper grabbed Kate and Kate held Garnet's hand

As Jasper yanked Kate away Garnet and Kate's hand's separated. Jasper got her to her home and Peridot was following them holding her face.

" Put same ice on that, You are in deep trouble!" Jasper said looking at Kate and Kate glared at her

" Bite me!" Kate said with a snarl and Jasper's eyebrow's flew up

Jasper marched toward the bedroom and put Kate over her knees when she sat down. Jasper raised her hand and begin spanking Kate.

After the spanking Jasper put her in the corner and she marched in the living room without looking at Kate.

Peridot had the ice on her face and Jasper sat beside her on the couch. Peridot finally got the ice off and she started her report.

Kate sniffed in the corner she never been spanked before not even Garnet spanked her. Garnet loved her just like Ruby and Sapphire loved each there to make the most wonderful person ever.

Jasper came in and sat on the bed looked at the clock then she nodded.

" Alright you can come out if you behave yourself." Jasper said as Kate backed away from the corner and stood away from Jasper

Jasper and Kate stared at each other Jasper motioned for Kate to come to her and Kate shook her head no.

" Fine stay there for all l care." Jasper said annoyed and getting out of the room

As soon as Jasper left Kate made sure she wasn't coming back and she ran toward the bed crying. She wanted Garnet, Pear, Amethyst and Steven. Sleep took her easily and Jasper came in quietly she moved Kate's hair then kissed her forehead.

Jasper left the room and sat by Peridot. Peridot looked at her and sighed.

" Day 1 with emerald gem and already she hates us." Peridot said as Jasper glared at her and Peridot laughed


	3. Chapter 3

Kate woke up and she looked around the room she remembered what happened yesterday and she stared to cry. She heard the door open and Yellow Diamond stepped in and Kate glared at her.

" Jasper is charge of you from now on young emerald." Yellow Diamond said as Kate looked away from her and Yellow Diamond glared

" My name is Kate not emerald." Kate said with anger in her voice and Yellow Diamond marched toward her

" You little brat, you need to be taught a lesson." Yellow Diamond as Jasper came in and Peridot came in to

" Yellow Diamond the emerald will be taught our ways." Peridot said as Jasper picked up Kate and Yellow Diamond nodded

Yellow Diamond left the room and Jasper glared at Kate. Kate looked at her and then Peridot she reached out for Peridot. Peridot looked around and then she went to Kate and got her from Jasper.

Kate wrapped her arms around Peridot's neck and she laid her head on her shoulder. Peridot never had anyone do this she smiled softly and begun walking with Kate in her arms. Jasper followed a little bit angry by the fact Kate wanted Peridot instead of her.

Peridot put down Kate and Kate looked around then she saw Garent.

" Garent." Kate said as she ran toward her and Garnet kneeled to the ground

Kate hugged Garent as tears steamed down Garnet's face and they looked at each other.

" Are you ok, where have you been and are you eating?" Garent asked as Kate smiled and kissed her cheek

" Am fine, I missed you where's Pearl, Amethyst and Steven?" Kate asked as she pointed over to the left and they ran toward them

" My sweet angel." Pearl said playing with Kate's curly black hair and Kate had tears steaming down her face

Jasper grew angry and she grabbed Kate by the hand then took her away from Pearl.

" Jasper, did you really have to do that?" Peridot asked as Kate looked behind her and Peridot looked at her

" Yes she will learn not to talk to them or else now let's begin with these lessons." Jasper said as she picked Kate up and Peridot followed close behind

After the many lessons Kate was tried so tried she didn't care who was carrying her back to the room. She wrapped her arms around Jasper's neck and dozed off. Jasper laid her down on the bed and covered her up after taking off her shoes. She kissed her forehead and Peridot smiled at Kate she was a very sweet girl once you get to know her.

They walked out of the room quietly and Jasper turned off the light.


	4. Chapter 4

Kate was in a green dress and she was being carried by Jasper. Yellow Diamond was banishing Lapis to Earth, Kate saw Steven, Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst they looked bet up like they have given up. But Kate knew they way they were they would never do that she just had to remind them.

" Jasper may I talk to Garent please." Kate asked as Jasper looked at her and shook her head

" No they still need to learn our ways just like you." Jasper said in a gentle tone and Kate lowed her eyes

" Please I won't ask for anything else I promise please ... big sister."Kate said as she looked down and felt weird saying big sister

Jasper's eyes flew up her adopted sister just called her big sister she felt pride maybe hopefully Kate was changing into one of them. Jasper tried to hide her smile and pride as she looked at Kate in her arms.

" Be quick." Jasper ordered as she set Kate down and Kate ran to Garnet

Peridot joined her and looked at Jasper's face. She smirked and Jasper looked annoyed at her.

" What." Jasper said annoyed and with a sneer

" Your face is not showing the pride you feel but I know how proud you are Jasper, What did she say?" Peridot asked with a smile and Jasper looked at her

" She called me big sister." Jasper said as Peridot hugged her and Jasper was shocked

" Garent I want to help you escape from here." Kate said as Garent kissed her forehead and sighed

" I know sweetie but it's no use we tried everything." Pearl said as Steven looked at Kate and so did Amethyst

" But you never give up please try not to give up, Pearl, Steven, Amethyst and Garent I know you can do it." Kate said encouraging them and they smiled

" Oh Kate I wish that the homeworld gems were just like you sweet and innocent." Garnet said smiling and hugging her

" I love you guys, bye everyone." Kate said kissing there cheeks and running back to Jasper

Jasper took her hand as they walked together when they got home Jasper kneeled down to her level.

" Kate I want you to stay away from them I know there your friend's but I can't risk this transformation of you, I want what's best for my little sister promise me you'll never go near them again." Jasper said as Kate looked shocked and tears filled her eyes

" No there my friend's I can't." Kate said as Jasper looked stern and picked her up

" Jasper stop." Peridot said as Jasper slammed the door on her and locked the door

" What did you say to them?" Jasper questioned with a growled and Kate looked scared

" I ... I." Kate said afiard and Jasper sneered

" You what?" Jasper questioned as she gripped her arms and Kate whimpered with eyes closed

" I want to help them escape!" Kate yelled as she opened shocked and looked at Jasper's angry face

" You... You haven't changed at all you little brat!" Jasper yelled picking her up roughly and sitting on the bed

Kate tried to escape from her grip and Jasper put her face down on her lap. Jasper raised her hand and begun the spanking. Peridot came in and grabbed Jasper's wrist. She got Jasper out of the room and Kate curled up on the bed shanking.

" What have you done!" Peridot shouted angrily and Jasper looked at her

" She trying to help them escape!" Jasper yelled back and Peridot slapped her across her face

" You just scared that sweet little girl who is now scared of you." Peridot said angrily and walked Kate's room

Jasper felt the cheek Peridot slapped and walked in to see Kate crying her heart out in Periodt's chest.

" Shhhh, it's ok don't cry." Peridot said comfering her and Kate looked up with tears steaming down her face

" Am sorry, I didn't mean to make her mad am sorry am sorry." Kate said crying and Peridot rubbed her back

" Kate, Peridot let me talk to her." Jasper said sitting on the bed and Peridot didn't move from the bed

" Am sorry!" Kate said sobbing and hugging Jasper around her neck

" Shhhh it's ok I forgive you my sweet sister." Jasper said with tears steaming down and she looked at Peridot

She let her anger go to far she almost lost the one thing that made her happy and that was precious to her. Kate was different then other gems and she was special Jasper could tell. She felt Kate go limp she panicked she looked down and she relaxed Kate was asleep in her arms Jasper smiled then kissed her forehead.

She put her under the cover and walked out with Peridot following.


	5. Chapter 5

Kate woke up and she got up. She got out of the room and sneaked by Jasper and Peridot. She saw Garnet, Steven, Pearl and Amethyst on an escape pod.

" Kate come with us." Garnet said as Kate looked at her and then looked away

" I ... I." Kate said as she looked around and then she felt a hand on her shoulder

" It's your choice Kate." Jasper said as Kate smiled and kissed her cheek

" Garent I love you but." Kate said as Garnet smiled and hugged her

" I know she needs you more Kate, you'll always be in my heart." Garent said as they had a group hug and Kate had tears steaming down her face

" And you'll be in mine." Kate said as they escaped and she grabbed Jasper's hand

" So your staying with me witch means." Jasper said with a smirk and picking up Kate

" Woah!" Kate said laughing and Jasper twirled her around

" Your my little sister." Jasper said hugging her and Kate hugged her neck

" Jasper, let's go home." Kate said as Jasper placed her on her shoulders and begun walking holding Kate's feet

" Ok kid let's go home, Periodt is probably thinking I hurt ya or something." Jasper said as Kate laughed and they got home to a mad Peridot

" Where we're you, are you hurt, are you injured, Jasper what did you do? Peridot asked panicking and Kate looked at Jasper

" Easy there greenie she's ok." Jasper teased as she set down Kate and Peridot glared at her with arms crossed


	6. Chapter 6

Jasper watched Kate play though the garden in there base. Peridot was picking violets and making them into a flower crown.

Jasper realized that Kate was going to grow up this made her sad.

"Your baby greens, so full of wonder

Your curly cues, your contagious smile

And as I watch, you start to grow up

All I can do is hold you tight

Knowing clouds will rage in

And storms will race in but you will be safe in my arms

Rains will pour down, waves will crash around

But you will be safe in my arms

Story books are full of fairy tales

Of kings and queens and the bluest skies

My heart is torn just in knowing

You'll someday see the truth from lies

When the clouds will rage in

And storms will race in but you will be safe in my arms

Rains will pour down, waves will crash around

But you will be safe in my arms

Castles they might crumble

Dreams may not come true

But you are never all alone

Because I will always, always love you

Hey I, Hey I

When the clouds will rage in

And storms will race in but you will be safe in my arms

Rains will pour down, waves will crash around

But you will be safe in my arms, in my arms." Jasper sung and Kate run up to her

Kate was now sixteen and Yellow Diamond wanted to see her to see how much progress has been made. Peridot held Kate's hand and Jasper led them to Yellow Diamond. Yellow Diamond was sitting on his throne and he got up.

" Leave us." Yellow Diamond ordered and they left

Yellow Diamond got up he circled her like a vulture. Kate clinged when he got close to her face and he put his hand on her face.

" My you've gotten beautiful, let's see if you are one of us." Yellow Diamond said as Kate blinked and gulped

" How... how am am going to prove it sir." Kate said respectfully and Yellow Diamond smirked

" This." Yellow Diamond said lifting up her chin and moving her side to the side

He lend in close and she tried to turn her face but he held her chin tightly. He forcefully kissed her and then smirked when they parted. Kate backed away then ran out the room covering her lips and ran into Jasper.

" Kate what's wrong?" Jasper questioned as Kate looked up with tears steaming down her face and Peridot got angry

" Yellow Diamond he kissed me." Kate sniffed as Jasper gave Kate to her and marched toward the front of the ship

" Somebody is fixing to die." Peridot said as she got Kate and made it to there home


	7. Chapter 7

Jasper made it the front of the ship and Yellow Diamond smirked at her. A gem came up and gave him his cup Yellow Diamond took it then the Gem left in fear.

" I was expecting you to come." Yellow Diamond said making his drink twirl and then Jasper glared at him

" With all do respect Yellow Diamond I don't want you near my sister again." Jasper said as Yellow Diamond took a sip and set his drink down

Yellow Diamond matched toward her and Jasper kneeled down on one knee. Yellow Diamond stood there and then slapped Jasper across the face.

" How DARE YOU, I am your leader I will do what ever I please I want you sister for my own and I will have her understood?" Yellow Diamond said as Jasper nodded covering her face and looking at the floor

Yellow Diamond got to his throne and Jasper stayed on the floor.

" Your dismissed." Yellow Diamond said as Jasper nodded and walked out

Jasper got home and Kate looked at her with a smile. Jasper hugged her and then looked at her.

" Kate you are to be with our leader." Jasper said as her heart hurt seeing her sister's face and Peridot looked shocked

" But Jasper." Peridot said as Jasper glared at her and Peridot saw the red mark

" It's an honor Kate you will become Yellow Diamond's queen." Jasper said as Kate nodded and hugged her

" I'll go to him." Kate said as Jasper nodded and watched her leave

" He hit you." Peridot said as Jasper nodded and she hugged her

"I don't want Kate to get hurt it's either this or she'll be killed." Jasper sobbed and Periodt kissed her lips

" Am here Jaspy am here." Peridot said kissing her lips and Jasper smiled

" Peri." Jasper said kissing her back and Peridot smiled back


	8. Chapter 8

Kate walked to the front of the ship and Yellow Diamond smirked as he twirled his drink then he saw Kate.

" Hello Kate,come here." Yellow Diamond said motioning her to him and Kate walked slowly toward him

Kate kept her head down as she approached him and she kneeled down before him. He lifted her head up and smirked.

" Such pretty eyes I bet you miss your friends well, I heard you let them go but am not mad at you no I want you to be mine." Yellow Diamond said as she gulped and he patted his lap

She sat on his lap and he turned her head toward him. He leaned in and kissed her lips. He gripped her shoulders and tightened his grip on her. Then they parted he smirked because she did not fight him.

" Your mine now." Yellow Diamond said as he moved the strap from her dress and bit her shoulder marking her as his alone

He dismissed Kate she left with a mark on her shoulder and she laid down on her bed. She touched the place he bit her and started crying.

" Kate, he bit you." Peridot said coming in and seeing the mark

" Peridot I don't." Kate said as Peridot held her close and she hugged her

" I know." Peridot said as Jasper came in and saw the mark

" He didn't, that that he I, am sorry Kate am so sorry." Jasper said as she held her close with Peridot and they looked at each other


	9. Chapter 9

Jasper watched Kate sleep she knew what she had to do but she didn't want to do it. Peridot carried Kate and Jasper opened the escape pod. They put her in it and kissed her forehead they looked at each other.

" We should go with her Jasper." Peridot said as Jasper shook her head and closed the pod

" She'll be fine and safe away from Yellow Diamond, the gems will protect her unlike me who couldn't." Jasper said as she hit the button and the escape pod left

" Goodbye sweet Kate." Peridot said as she had tears steaming down her face and looked at Jasper

" Leave me." Jasper said as Peridot nodded and Jasper's knees hit the floor

Jasper watched the stars and she let the tears fall. She just let her sister go and away from a monster.

"I pray you'll be my eyes

And watch her where she goes

And help her to be wise

Help me to let go

Every sister's prayer

Every child knows

Lead her to a place

Guide her with your grace

To a place where she'll be safe." Jasper sung and left to go to her room

Meanwhile on earth

" Connie it's been a while since oh my gosh look." Steven said as he saw the pod and Connie held on to her husband

Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst and Lapis came out then went to Steven with Connie. The pod went to the ground gently and opened up.

" Who is that?" Amethyst asked as Kate woke up and looked around

" Where am I?" Kate asked as Pearl helped her out and she looked around

" Your on earth who are you?" Garnet asked as Kate looked at her and her eyes widened

" G... no it can't be Garnet?" Kate asked as Garnet looked at her and then at Pearl

" Yes am Garnet who are you and how do you know me." Garnet asked as Kate frowned and looked down

" Am Kate, you have to remember me right." Kate said as Pearl lifted her chin up and her eyes widened realizing it was Kate

" Kate, oh my sweet Kate!" Pearl said hugging her and Garnet looked shocked

" You've grown so beautifully Kate." Garent said as Kate hugged her and Garnet started crying

" I've missed you, wait where's Jasper and Peridot, they ... they rescued me." Kate said as they shrugged and she looked at the ground

" Rescued you from what?" Amethyst asked as Kate looked at her and she frowned

" Yellow Diamond he bit my shoulder, wanted me to be his wife and I guess they saved me." Kate said as Garnet saw the mark and she grew angry

" How dare he touch you, I should go there and kick his Ass!" Garnet said as Pearl looked shocked and Amethyst laughed

" Language Garnet!" Pearl said as Kate laughed and they went to there home


	10. Chapter 10

Katie was writing in a notebook Steven gave her when she heard a crash. She ran out she saw Garnet,Pearl, Amethyst and Steven infront of them was Yellow Diamond.

" No." Katie said rushing out there and he summoned her weapon

" Katie get back inside, I will not lose you again!" Garent yelled as Katie looked at her and she looked at Yellow Diamond

" Katie I wouldn't do that if I were you." Yellow Diamond said smirking and he opened up the ship

Jasper and Peridot were in chains, they were beat up and Katie lowed her weapon.

" Let them go." Katie said as Yellow Diamond laughed and looked at her

" I'll let them go if." Yellow Diamond said as Katie looked at him and she looked at Garent

" If what Yellow Diamond!" Garent demaned as Yellow Diamond sneered at her and then smiled an sickly smile at Katie

" If you surrender and give yourself fulley to me." Yellow Diamond said as he smiled evilly and Katie's eyes grew wide

She had a choice save her sister and be with a monster forever or let her sister be killed by the monster.

Katie lowed her head and bit her lip thinking about what to do.

" Well?" Yellow Diamond asked as he looked at her with a smirk and she lifted her head up


	11. Chapter 11

Katie stared at him she sighed and walked up to him.

" You win I'll go with you, just please don't hurt my sister." Katie said as he smirked and let out hiss hand

" You made the right choice my sweet angel." Yellow Diamond smirked as she took his hand and they got on the ship

" Katie!" Garent said as Yellow Diamond smirked and closed the door

Yellow Diamond got her to his room and picked her up bridal style. He laid her on the bed with a smirk and he took off her dress.

" What are you doing?" Katie asked innocently and he grinned

" Am claiming you my angel." Yellow Diamond said as he entered her rough and she gasped though tears

He didn't stop with the roughness he moved fast hurting her, he showed her face with kisses and she just wanted it to end. Finally it was over and he laid beside her with a smile.

" Perfect your perfect my queen, get some sleep babe once I wake were going at it again until you have my child." Yellow Diamond said smirking and he fell asleep

She cried silently and then she went to sleep. Yellow Diamond put his arm around her waist and cuddled up to her.

Then when they arrived to the homeworld he got Katie in his home and she bit her lip. She thought he was going to do it again.

" Want some tea my angel?" Yellow Diamond questioned as she nodded and he gave her tea

After tea he carried her to the bed and laid her down. He had her on his chest and he went to sleep again. Katie was scared but she relaxed then went to sleep in the arms of the beast.


	12. Chapter 12

Katie woke up Yellow Diamond was no where in site so she got up and went to the jail cell's. Jasper and Peridot were in the cell's.

" Katie you shouldn't be here." Jasper said in a panicking voice and Katie smiled

" I couldn't leave my sister, Jasper how long are you and Peridot in here?" Katie said as Jasper smiled and looked down

" Until we wed." Yellow Diamond said as Katie turned around with a gasp and he marched toward her

" Yellow Diamond please let them go, I'll marry you just please let them go." Katie said with tears steaming down her face and he put his hand on her face gently

" My sweet angel there not coming out... until there is a ring on your pretty little finger." Yellow Diamond said smirking and glareing at the traitors

Katie sneered at him and yanked away from him. He looked at her and picked her up throwing her over his shoulder. He got back to the bedroom and placed her over his lap.

" Seems my soon to be wife needs discipline." Yellow Diamond said with smirk and she blushed in embarrassment

" Stop please don't spank me." Katie said as he had a hairbrush in his hand and put the free hand on her bottom

" Hmmm I don't know, you look so cute there on my lap face down maybe you can make up to me if you let me fuck you again or I'll spank you which one will it be my angel?" Yellow Diamond smirked as she looked at him and she sighed

" I'll let you have me." Katie said as he threw the brush across the room and took off her dress

He entered her rough and he kissed her neck leaving hicks on her neck. He moved in her and then she closed her eyes.

" Look at me." Yellow Diamond demanded and she opened her eyes

Yellow Diamond loved her eyes and they way she felt inside. Then he was about to cum and he bit her shoulder marking her as his. They came and he smirked as he got off her and laid beside her. He got one of the earth cigarettes and begun to smoke it.

Katie let him put her on his chest and she went to sleep not thinking about tomorrow. For tomorrow was the wedding and she had no say in this but she would do it for her sister.


	13. Chapter 13

" Did you hear the angels singing a special song for today

All the angels gathered for your day

We never seen our leader so happy until today

When a little angel came into his life

Oh little angel give him love

Give him your heart

Give him everything you are

Little Angel give him hope

Your day is today so make it with worth wild

Little Angel you wed today." The gems sung and Katie was near Yellow Diamond

" I Yellow Diamond marry this Angel from above today she will be forever mine." Yellow Diamond said as he put the ring on her finger and she gulped

" I Katie give myself to Yellow Diamond I will forever be his." Katie said putting the ring on his finger and he dipped her back then kissed her lips

The gems clapped then the guards got Jasper and Peridot out. Katie was pulled away by her new husband she didn't even get to give her sister a hug. Yellow Diamond got his bride to there home and the bedroom

" I wanted to hug my sister." Katie said angrily and he looked at her

" You don't need her anymore you have me." Yellow Diamond said touching her face and she looked at him

Katie felt angry and sad she wanted to hug her sister. To have her in her arms for a moment she looked at him and she slapped his hand away.

" Don't touch me until I see my sister!" Katie yelled as he grabbed her by her wedding dress and glared at her

" How dare you stay speak to me like that I am your husband and I will be shown respect." Yellow Diamond said glareing at her and Katie was about to cry

" Please am sorry." Katie said as he shook his head and placed her over his lap

" No amount of tears will get you out of this my angel." Yellow Diamond said as he hand the brush in his hand and he lifted his hand

After the spanking he lifted her up and held her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hid her face in his shoulder.

" No more tears my angel, now are you going to behave or do I have to punish this bottom again?" Yellow Diamond asked holding her close and she sniffed

" Am sorry, am sorry I'll be good." Katie said as he purred and kissed her neck

" That's my little angel." Yellow Diamond smirked as he laid her down and got the dress off her

Yellow Diamond entered her rough and kissed her lips forcing every ounce of posessiveness inside him. He loved her and knew she married him today to be his but she wasn't fully his. She still loved her sister and that stupid fusion named Garnet.

When he came he had her on his chest and he sighed. He knew he had to get her to love him alone.


	14. Chapter 14

Katie woke up she got up and Yellow Diamond smirked looking at her. He kissed her neck and she looked at him.

" Yellow Diamond." Katie said as he smiled and kissed her lips

" I love you." Yellow Diamond whispered and she blushed

" I... I love you to." Katie said as he smirked and kissed her lips possessively

" Say it again." Yellow Diamond demanded and she kissed his lips

Yellow Diamond's eyes widen in surprise she had never kissed him back before and he closed his eyes. He lended in the gentle kiss from her.

" I love you." Katie said smiling slowly and he looked shocked then he smiled

" Mine, my sweet angel." Yellow Diamond said smirking and she looked at him

" Will you please you know." Katie asked innocently and he smiled as he took off her dress

He stopped to looked at her and then he smiled as he felt her stomach.

" Am sorry my angel but I can not I don't want to hurt our child." Yellow Diamond said as she gasped and felt her stomach

" Our... our baby." Katie said rubbing her stomach and smiled

Yellow Diamond rubbed her stomach and kissed it. She blushed as he looked at her and then he kissed her stomach again.

" Grow my little one, my sweet angel you'v given me the most important beautiful and important gift a child." Yellow Diamond said as he kissed her lips and talking to the baby


	15. Chapter 15

" Owwww it hurts." Katie cried as she gripped Jasper's hand ans Peridot looked worried

" It will be over soon, just focus on me sweetie." Jasper said as Kaite had tears steaming down her face and she looked at Jasper

Yellow Diamond was outside of the room he was pacing back and forth very worried for his wife. He kept hearing screams and he wanted to be in there with her.

" Jasper am scared." Katie cried as Jasper looked at Peridot and then the doctor came in

" Took ya long enough get that thing out of my baby sister NOW!" Jasper said annoyed and angry

The doctor took his time getting over to Katie as she cried and gripped both Jasper's and Peridot's hands.

" Oww please." Katie said crying and Jasper glared at the doctor

Then at 3:00 the next day. Jasper came out angrily with tears steaming down her face and looked at Yellow Diamond. Peridot was crying and holding the blanket.

" It's a... a g... girl." Peridot said crying and giving the baby to Yellow Diamond

" A girl, wait what about Kaite?" Yellow Diamond said smiling at his child and Kaspersky glared at him

Peridot got the baby and Jasper grabbed Yellow Diamond by the shirt as she looked at him with angry tears steaming down her face.

" SHE DIED GIVING BIRTH TO YOUR CHILD!" Jasper yelled as she sneered and he looked shocked

" But that's impossible." Yellow Diamond said as she pushed him against the wall and she growled

" Well she's gone because of you." Jasper sneered and she let him fall to the ground

Yellow Diamond looked down as Peridot handed him his daugther. Katie was gone because of him.

Jasper and Peridot smiled when they got home. Katie came out of the bathroom and they hugged her.

" Thank you for saving me, I can't believe am letting him raise my daugther but I can't go back to him." Katie said as Jasper kissed her cheek and they escaped to earth

Yellow Diamond named there daugther Alice. Katie, Jasper and Peridot got a house. Katie played with Connie and Steven's kid. Katie decided to marry a human and she got pregnant again. She gave up her form like Steven's mother. She had another girl and Jasper decided to take care of Katie's half gem child.

The child was named Kathleen. Yellow Diamond looked at the picture of Katie and him on there wedding day.

" Am sorry." Yellow Diamond whispered and sat on his throne

He swore to protect his daugther now and forever.


End file.
